AcceleRacers: Race Against Time
by PokeLucario
Summary: Shirako and the others find out that they are animated.They open a portal to get to the real world but 2, 13 year old kids see them.The thing is, they forget to clese the portal and The Silencerz come through, causing a black hole to open.Read to find out
1. Just a dream huh?

AcceleRacers: Race Against Time

**Dang it! I'm on a roll! I got so many ideas pouring into my brain and this was one of the best! Sorry if I don't have my humor in there. I have comedian's block TT. **

**Summary: Shirako and everyone else find out that they are animated and they enter the real world. What happens when 2, 13 year old kids see them. The thing is, They forget to close the portal and The Silencerz enter reality too! What will happen? Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I only use the people here for mine, and others, amusement and I get absolutely nothing from doing so. Now, read!**

1. Just a dream huh?

It was 12 midnight and most of the guys were in the living room, drinking soda and alcohol and watching a movie called 'The Ring'.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shirako lately?" Nolo asked in between mouthfuls of crisps.

"I haven't talked to him for a while." Kurt said

"Well, atleast it's quiet without that stinku messing the peace with his music." Pork Chop said.

"Oh no, this is bad..." Nolo muttered. Wow, big deal...He's quiet...

"Yeah...Don't you think Kurt?" Karma asked and when he found out Kurt wasn't there, she started looking everywhere, "Kurt?" Kurt had already walked out of the room and was knocking on Shirako's door.

"Shirako, open up." Kurt said, banging his fist hard against the hard metal door.

"What do you want?" He replied, his tone different than usual.

"I just want to come in." Kurt said, resting his ear against the door so he could here him properly, his left hand resting on the handle bar.

"The door's open..." Shirako muttered. Kurt turned the door handle carefully and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, what are you up to?" Kurt asked, sitting at the edge of the table Shirako was working on and looked at his paperwork.

"I found out that our world isn't real. It's fantasy. In real life, _this_ isn't possible." Shirako explained, resting his pen on the table and faced Kurt.

"Shirako, this is reality. You're just caught up in your dream." Kurt said, holding Shirako's shoulders and shaking him forward and backwards harshly.

"It's not fantasy! Why do you think none of us remember anything from when we were younger! We don't have memories except for ones written down for us! It's not a dream!" Shirako exclaimed.

"All these theories are useless!" Kurt shouted, picking some of his papers up and tearing them in half, "They are just a waste of your time!" Kurt threw them onto the floor and stomp all over them. Shirako bent down and picked them up. It took Kurt a while to find out how much he hurt his friend.

"G-G-Get out..." Shirako muttered, pointing at the door.

"Look Shirako, I'm sorry..." Kurt muttered.

"GET OUT!" Shirako shouted, his eyes filled with tears and anger at the same time. Shirako got up and pushed Kurt out of the door.

"AND STAY OUT!!" Shirako shouted, slamming the door against his face.

"So, how'd it go?" Nolo asked, walking up to him and putting his arm around Kurt's soulders.

"Not so well..." Kurt answered, pushing Nolo's arm off and walked away.

"I see it didn't go so well." Monkey said.

"Yeah...Maybe something is wrong." Nolo muttered.

"Maybe I could talk to him." Taro said.

"I thought he was an emotionless rock." Nolo whispered to Monkey.

"You got me." Monkey whispered back.

"I'm standing right here..." Taro muttered.

"Eh he he he..." They giggled innocently with halos on their heads. Taro jut shrugged and walked to Shirako's room. He pushed the door open and peered around the room. Shirako was already half way finished making a portal thing.

"Who knew someone like you could make that in less than 3 minutes." Taro said, leaning at the side of the door.

"You'll be surprised what I can do." Shirako said, turning his head around so he could see Taro. He walked up to where Shirako was working and looked at his blueprints.

"So, where'd you get the blueprints?" Taro asked, holding the piece of paper.

"I stole them." Shirako answered.

"No, seriously." Taro said, being really skeptical.

"Yes, seriously." Shirako said. Taro rolled the blueprints into a cone and hit Shirako's arm playfully.

"You're kidding me right?" Taro asked, giving out a little chuckle.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Was Shirako's answer. They were quiet for a while and Shirako was still working on his portal thing. After about 10 minutes, Shirako was finally done. He turned it on but nothing happened.

"What the?" Shirako asked himself, lifting his mask so you could see his face. He toggled the on and off switch a few times but couldn't find out what to do.

"What's the problem, Shirako?" Taro asked.

"Nothing Taro-Senpai." Shirako said, walking to where the wire was and plugged it into the electric scoket.

"I haven't been called _that _in years. Everyone has stopped. You should too. I'm not your teacher anymore. Anyway, there are more things you can teach me than what I can teach you." Taro said.

"But you still are and I still respect you." Shirako said.

"You haven't changed at all since we were in Japan." Taro said.

"Yeah, but you have. I have known you since I was young but I never thought you would become_ this." _Shirako said.

"Yeah. That was because your brother and I used to go to school together and we practically grew up together. Well, that was before..." Taro said, feeling like he was about to cry.

"Don't mention what happened to him. Our family already have enough problems." Shirako said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Well, enough chit-chat. I'm going to turn this thing on." Shirako said, flicking the switch on and in between the metal circle, there was a portal. Shirako smirked. He ran out of the door with Taro chasing after him. Shirako told everyone to go to his room and when they did, they stood there motionless.

"It's just a dream huh?" Shirako said.

"W-W-What is this?" Monkey asked.

"I think he's gone crazy." Wylde said to Tork.

"If he went crazy, that would mean we have entered some type of parallel universe." Tork said to Wylde.

"Yeah, but I still think that stinku is annoying like hell." Pork Chop said.

"Shirako, I think you are a few cherries short of a fruit cake." Karma said.

"Oh, really?" Shirako asked. He pushed everyone through the portal and they came out the other side, but not in Shirako's room, it was somewhere else entirely.

**Oo. Real world alert! My ice-cream senses are tingling! R&R please!**


	2. Seriously?

2. Seriously?

**Yes! Finally! Another chappy up! I've been so caught up in all this homework that I haven't had time to do anything. Plus, I have writer's block.. TT Well, here it is! I go Kurt's hate of children kicking in here. The evils. I soooo want ice-cream**

They went through the portal, coming out the other side, but, not in Shirako's room that is. The portal opened in some other place and they fell out. After Kurt fell out, Monkey fell on top of him.

"Wow. Good thing I fell on Kurt or I could have gotten hurt!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself..." Kurt muttered, crawling out from under him. Monkey got up and dusted himself off, looked around and only saw 2 kids who were staring straight at them, eating ice-cream. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They seemed to be twins.

"Oh...My...Gawd..." They both said at the exact same time, the ice-cream from the boys ice-cream falling off the cone and onto the floor.

"Dang it! And I was just about to eat that!" He exclaimed crushing his ice-cream cone, "Double Dang! And I was just about to eat that too!" Some of the racers giggled because of that happening.

"Who cares about your dang ice-cream. We can get another one! Look at it! It's the AcceleRacers!" The girl exclaimed.

"AcceleRacers?" Karma asked.

"Tell us more about this, AcceleRacers." Dr. Tezla said.

"It's an animated movie where 2 teams go to race in re- Wait...Why am I telling you? You guys should know." She said.

"You mean, Shirako isn't crazy?" Monkey asked. Shirako smacked him on the back and when Monkey looked back, Shirako looked really demented.

"You...thought...I...was...crazy..." Shirako asked, totally looking demented. He grabbed Monkey's shoulder and pulled him backwards as he was trying to run and hide. Shirako was shaking him wildly, forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards.

"Man. Shirako looks freaky when he hears what we say..." Pork Chop muttered.

"Did...You...Just...Say...You...Call...Me...Names...Behind...My...Back?" Shirako asked.

"Uh...No." Pork Chop lied. Shirako grabbed Pork Chop's shoulder which was pretty high up compared to his height. Now he was shaking both of them forwards and backwards harshly.

"Man his grip is hard for a guy that small!" Pork Chop exclaimed.

"What are your names?" Lani asked.

"My name is May!" The girl said.

"And my name is Not June..." He muttered.

"But you can call me Zeni." Mikki said.

"And call me Xeni..." He muttered.

"We are twins and we're both 12!" Zeni exclaimed happily. They just got stares from the other racers, making Xeni back away a little.

"Well, I think you know who we are but we need a place to stay. Since you guys know us, can we stay with you?" Lani asked. Xeni was lipping the words 'No' and was shaking his head wildly, letting his black messy hair fly around.

"Sure." Was Zeni's answer, not paying any attention to Xeni who just sighed and walked off.

"I guess we should follow him." Nolo said, following behind the sulking boy. Monkey and Pork Chop were really dizzy after Shirako had stopped shaking them. They walked for a while and when they reached this huge house, he stopped and opened the gate.

"Wow. Big house." Tork said, walking through the door.

"So, who else lives here?" Lani asked.

"Its just us here..." Zeni muttered, staring straight at the ground.

"Will you tell me about it?" Lani asked.

"We don't like to talk about it..." Xeni muttered.

"So, now what?" Kurt asked.

"We, get you to go to sleep." Xeni said, smirking evilly.

"Why is he smiling like that? Does anyone know why he's smiling like that?" Monkey asked, totally freaked out by it.

"Oh...I can't answer that." Zeni said. They just shrugged and followed Xeni as he showed them to their rooms.

**Kurt's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around the room. It was 2 in the morning. Looks like I can't even sleep for an hour. I got up and walked out of the door, still not wearing a shirt. I didn't really care because everyone should be sleeping right now. The house was cleaner than I expected from 2 little brats. I walked down the stairs and wanted to check up on that Xeni kid because he seemed like he was the one who was more mature. I looked around his room. Empty.

"Xeni?" I asked, looking around. I went out on the balcony and called his name again. I saw that there was a flight of stairs leading somewhere and the gate was left open. Good thing kids don't normally close doors behind them. The stairs were pretty steep but when I reached the bottom, I opened the door carefully and walked in. It was filled with computers, weapons, books and a lot of other things.

"Wow. Who knew there was something like this here." I said to myself. I continued walking down the hall and saw huge computers with a chair in front of them. Millions of words streamed down the screen like water and my eyes couldn't help but follow them. But, by doing so, I made a bad mistake. I tripped on my own foot by mistake and he heard me.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning the chair around and he was holding a gun in his hands.

"It's me, Kurt." I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Oh...It's just you..." He muttered, lowering the gun and throwing it aside.

"Why so down? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked sarcastically, trying to make him smile.

"Just go away. It's none of your business." He said, turning his chair back to facing the screen.

"It looks like you're doing something important. Or so it seems." I said, getting kind of suspicious.

"It's my job. Not like you have one. You won't understand..." He muttered.

"Come on, You think a 25 year old man won't understand a little 12 year old brat like you?" I said...Oh dang...Did I just say that out loud?

"Get out..." He muttered. That made me stop and think for once. He reminded me of someone...That someone was...

**FlashBack**

"I'm sorry Markie. I didn't mean to." I said, looking at the sobbing Markie on the bed.

"Get out..." Was all he could say.

I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to GET OUT!!" Markie screamed. I didn't want this to get too far so I left.

**End FlashBack**

Markie...He acts tough but he isn't. I bet I can find that 12 year old soul in there somehow. Wait a minute...I know nothing about 12 year old brats like him...Double Dang! Triple Dang! I've been spending TOO much time with the brat.

"I'm not getting out." I said, resting my arm on the chair.

"Well then, maybe I can make you." Xeni said, smirking evilly.

"Seiously?" I asked.

"It's a room filled with weapons and I won't hesitate to kill you." Xeni said. All I could do was stare at this demented boy with a black heart. I took a few steps back and turned my feet so they faced the opposite direction so I could run but...

"Come on. You're going to leave now? But I was just starting to have fun. He he he ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. What I didn't notice that he was holding a gun to my head. Who knew he could even reach there. This is a really bad time to be sarcastic Kurt. I'm on the edge of life and death here. My heart started to beat faster and my mind was telling me to do things I didn't want to do. I wanted to just take the gun and hold it up at his head so he sees what it feels like.

"W-W-What are you going to do?" I asked. I didn't even notice how weak my voice sounded.

"I won't shoot. But that is if you don't tell anyone about this or I'll have to erase your memory." Xeni whispered in my ear. I was still wondering how he was able to do that because of his 'vertical challenges'.

"Fine. Just drop the gun." I said. He did so and walked off.

"Well, it's getting late. I better be getting to sleep." Xeni said calmly, walking up the stairs. How could he act like nothing happened. Like it was just another usual day. Like there was nothing unusual going on. I just walked up and went back to the room. Maybe it was all just another dream...

**Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. When are you going to find out that this isn't a dream? Well, the next chapter is!...I forgot the title but it was something about them getting jobs. You're probably wondering how Xeni got to Kurt's ear with his 'vertical challenges'. Well, that's a secret only I know and you aren't finding out till you read more and at least 1 R&R will encourage me to write more! Even if I write stories anyway.**


	3. Jobs huh?

3. Jobs huh?

**Wow. That was strangely faster than usual. Well, as the title says, they get jobs. .' Well, read on!**

The next morning, they were all woken up by Zeni crashing pots and pans in their rooms and they were all wondering why.

"Why did you do that again?" The very tired Nolo asked, drinking his coffee.

"Well, if you are going to stay with us here until my bro finds out something, you gotta get jobs. Or else what else are you going to do all day?" Zeni explained. While she said that, everyone looked at Xeni who was walking to his seat, carrying a mug of coffee.

"What? It was her idea." He said, taking a seat.

"I think they were staring because they think it's strange for a guy your age to be drinking coffee." Karma explained.

"What? Is there a problem?" He asked, gulping down his coffee.

"Yes, there is." Dr. Tezla said.

"I don't really care anymore and I've gotta go to school." Xeni said, trying to evade this conversation.

"What do you think Stinku? It was your idea to come here anyway." Pork Chop said and then looked at Shirako who was bobbing his head to the music blaring fro his headphones.

"Atleast Shirako is back to his old self again..." Tork muttered, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Well, see you! Remember what I said! Also, if you don't get a job by tomorrow, he he he, I'm going to kill you." She looked totally demented like when Kurt was in the secret lab with Xeni. She just walked off and left for school.

"So, what do we do now?" Monkey asked.

"We do what she said and get jobs." Kurt answered, snatching the paper from Tork and reading it.

"You know you could have taken the one which was to your left." Tork said, pointing to the unused paper next to Kurt.

"Oh. Didn't notice that." Kurt said.

**Back in the animated world**

"Commander! There is a strange force coming from the AcceleDrome! It's seems like some sort of portal or something! The energy meter us going off the charts!" Someone called from the computer room. He was typing away to find out what it is and the scanners were going off the charts.

"What is it, Sergeant Major Arden?" He asked.

"First of all, it's AJ and there is some sort of portal in the AcceleDrome which is making the energy meter go off the charts!" He explained.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time." He said.

"Just call the others in and maybe we can sort this out." AJ said.

"Fine. Major Wheeler, bring your team into the computer room." The commander commanded over the intercom thingy.

"Yes sir." He answered

"Come on. They commander wants us in the computer room." Major Wheeler said to the others. There were 3 other people there and 1 of them was Vert.

"What is it dad?" He asked, getting off the couch. Vert was the only one not wearing a Silencerz suit so it was much easier to tell who he was.

"I don't know." Was his answer, walking out of the door. The rest followed after.

"So, ya don knew what da commanda wants?" One of them asked.

"Crystapher...I need to teach you how to speak proper English one day..." Major Wheeler muttered.(Crystapher is pronounced Christopher)

"Yeah, Totes! I can't understand a word he says!" The other one said.

"I had to be stuck with such imbeciles..." He muttered. When they reached the computer, AJ was still typing away on the computer.

"So, what do you want?" Major Wheeler asked.

"I want you to go to the AcceleDrome and go through that portal which AJ said was there." He explained.

"Fieldwork? I'm supposed to only calculate things and tell you when something is happening!" AJ complained.

"Quit your whining and let's get moving! I'v been waiting ages to get some fieldwork done!" One of them said.

"Shut up, Marvin." AJ said, rubbing his head.

"Well, the only reason you're going is because you found it and since it's a portal, I'm anticipating that we will lose contact of you guys so you have to tell them yourself...in person..." The commander explained.

"Yeah...Whatever..." AJ muttered. The five of them walked off and took a portal to the AcceleDrome and scoped it out until they found the portal.

"But, this is Shirako's room. What would it be doing there?" Vert asked.

"Shirako? Ya mean da muzik brat?" Crystapher asked.

"Yes...I mean no! He's not a music brat!" Vert exclaimed.

"Sarry. Ahm jus stating what we lernt at da Silencerz bas." Crystapher said, backing away a little because he's not the type of person to fight.

"Enough. Let's just go through the portal." Major Wheeler commanded. So, they did.

**Back with the Racers**

"So, what job are you going to apply for?" Monkey asked Wylde.

"Can't dude. I got a robot arm for Pete's sake!...Maybe I'll take this mechanic job. I don't think they'll mind a robot there." Wylde answered. This mindless chatting went on for about another hour and it was getting them no where. Everyone stopped talking when Taro got off his seat and was walking off.

"Where are you going, Taro?" Tork asked.

"To get a job." Taro answered, walking up the stairs and they all could hear the door open and close. Kurt just shrugged and went off to. After a surprisingly short period of time, everyone was gone. At 2.30pm, Zeni and Xeni walked through the door and no one was there.

"They must have went out to find jobs." Zeni shrugged as she went to her room to change into her Tae Kwon Doe clothes. (PS. I don't do Tae Kwon Doe. I dance)

"Like I care. I need to get to my dance class." He said. (PPS. Xeni does Tae Kwon Doe. Not dancing) After 10 minutes, they walked out of the door and went to their classes.

**Dance class**

**Xeni's POV**

I walked into class and started to do some stretches with the rest of my class. I really hate dancing. It's so boring. I wish I could do Tae Kwon Doe instead but Zeni would never switch places with me. I heard from my friend that the teacher broke her leg so now we have a new teacher. I wonder who she is. That's when it happened. I saw a silhouette of someone outside the class. That must be the new teacher but that person was too flat to be a girl. Don't tell me our new teacher is a boy! I saw him open the door and things just got worse...

**Tae Kwon Doe Class**

**Zeni's POV**

I seriously don't know why I didn't take up dancing instead of this. It's just so disturbing cause you have to make loud unnecessary noises when doing certain stuff. Dang it. I can't believe the coach broke his arm. Who's next? Ugh. I gotta ask Xeni for a trade later. I wonder who it is. I bet it's going to be some guy who wastes our time doing random warm-ups like the other one. I looked out of the window and saw someone I thought looked very familiar...Oh dang it! I just crashed into James! I must have been too caught up at looking at that guy that I bumped into him. Everyone started laughing at me so I blushed...hard...This couldn't get any worse...I think I just spoke too soon...

**If you guess who that person is, I'll write story for you! It's pretty obvious but still! R&R please!**


End file.
